Джордж Лукас
Джордж Уолтон Лукас ( ; род. 14 мая 1944 года) — американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер, придумавший и воплотивший вселенную «Звёздных войн». Биография Идея снять фантастический фильм пришла к Джорджу Лукасу еще в годы учебы, когда он работал над своим студенческим проектом «Электронный лабиринт ТНХ 1138: 4ЕВ». Идея постепенно обретала форму, но только после знакомства Лукаса с фильмом Акиры Куросавы «Скрытая крепость» у идеи появился сюжет. В 1971 году, когда Лукас работал над фильмом «Американские граффити» появились первые наброски сценария будущего шедевра, Вся история укладывалась на 12 листах под довольно абсурдным названием: «История Мэйса Уинду, преподобного Джедай-бенду, родственника Исиби Си-Джи Тейпа, ученика великого Джедая». За следующие 6 лет история претерпевает значительные изменения. Например, вначале принцесса Лейа Агилайя летела в «Звезду смерти» спасать своего брата Люка Старкиллера, Хан Соло и Оби-Ван Кеноби были одним персонажем, а весь актерский состав планировалось импортировать из Японии. * * * Идея завладела жизнью Лукаса и он повсюду таскал с собой блокнот для записи различных странных слов и имен, которые могли неожиданно прийти на ум. Например, во время редактирования звука к «Американским граффити» Уолтер Мерч, ассистент, попросил Лукаса передать ему «Арту-диту» («R2-D2»), что было сокращением к "бобина 2, диалог 2 "/reel 2, dialogue 2/. Джорджу понравилось как это звучит и он записал это в свой блокнот, после чего там появились такие странности, как «вуки», «Йода» и так далее. Потом Лейа и Люк поменялись местами, Кеноби и Соло оказались абсолютно разными персонажами, причем не только по возрасту и содержанию, но и по национальности: на роль Кеноби Лукас мечтал взять любимого актера Куросавы Тоширо Мифуне, а на роль Хана Соло предполагалось найти негра. * * * Пришло время обивать пороги киностудий, а сценарий так и не был готов. Несколько киностудий отказались от идеи снять этот странный фильм, но в конце концов удача улыбнулась Лукасу и его сценарий утвердили боссы киностудии «Двадцатый век- Фокс». Впрочем без споров не обошлось: студия хотела звезд на главные роли, а Лукас — новичков. Лукас отказался от дополнительной оплаты своей режиссерской работы в обмен на авторские права на персонажей, таким образом студия владела фильмом, а Лукас — персонажами и правом использовать их где угодно. * * * thumb|200px|Ранние эскизы звездолётов (Джордж Лукас) К концу 1975 года сценарий был более-менее готов, началось производство спец. эффектов и съемка моделей космических кораблей. Вскоре «добро» на основные съемки было получено. Лукас объединяется с Брайаном Де Пальмой и устраивает общее прослушивание претендентов на роли. Так актеры, пришедшие к Лукасу одновременно прослушивались на фильм Брайана Де Пальмы «Кэрри», и наоборот. После предварительного просмотра было отобрано 50 человек. «Люк доставлял мне больше всех хлопот — вспоминает Лукас. — Я все думал: ну кто из знаменитостей может его сыграть? И ни одно имя не шло на ум». На роль принцессы были прослушаны такие будущие известности как Эми Ирвинг, Нэнси Аллен, Сисси Спейсек, и даже Джоди Фостер. Вторым претендентом на роль Люка оказался Уильям Кац. Впрочем без работы они не остались: всю эту компанию (за исключением Джоди Фостер) можно увидеть в фильме «Кэрри». На роль Хана Соло претендовали даже Кристофер Уолкен и Ник Нолт. В конце концов Марк Хэмилл и Кэрри Фишер возглавили список, а остальные отошли Брайану. * * * thumb|left|300px|Джордж Дукас среди своих персонажей «Я хотел не просто подобрать актеров- говорит Лукас,- а сделать это так, чтобы их собственные „я“ совпадали с „я“ их героев». Прослушав всех претендентов на роль Хана Соло Лукас совершил еще один странный поступок, а именно: отказав сразу всем послал за единственным человеком на эту роль не претендовавшим- Харрисоном Фордом. Форд и Лукас были давними друзьями и Лукас, как одолжение, попросил Харрисона помочь с подбором актеров. Помощь Харрисона заключалась в чтении фраз Хана Соло на прослушивании предполагаемых Люков и Лей. Харрисон никаких иллюзий не имел, поэтому время от времени ругал Лукаса за « деревянные» фразы, которые никак не хотели произноситься: «Фу, Джордж, какой Дьявол дернул тебя такую гадость написать?» Ругательства были довольно крепкими и приводили в шок молодых актеров: им-то приходилось быть предельно вежливыми и они отвечали « Да, сэр», «нет, сэр». С Алеком Гиннесом тоже без курьеза не обошлось — сценарий ему попросту подкинули в гримерную. Несмотря на советы своего агентства не читать невесть откуда взявшийся манускрипт Гиннес его все же прочел. «Мой персонаж был описан как нечто среднее между волшебником Мэрлином и японским самураем, — делится своим впечатлением сэр Алек.- Конечно, я не мог упустить такое заманчивое предложение.» Перед началом съемок Лукас делает еще несколько изменений и отправляется в Тунис. * * * thumb|250px|Джордж Лукас и [[Алек Гиннесс во время съёмок начальных сцен в Тунисе]] Март 1976 года, тунисская пустыня встречает съемочную группу первым за последние 50 лет ураганом с дождем и грозами. Почти все декорации уничтожены, следующий день полностью уходит на их восстановление, что сразу вызывает отставание от графика. Актерам устроили проверку на выживание, они работали по 10 — 15 часов в сутки, потом просмотр, на сон оставалось не более 4-х часов. На съемочной площадке ломалось все, что можно, радиоуправляемая модель Арту-Диту отказывалась принимать сигналы оператора, что вовсе не мешало ей ловить передачи местной радиостанции. Один только Хэмилл хранит радостные воспоминания о тех съемках: «Я сидел в своем быстроходе, рядом со мной был Тони Дениэльс в костюме робота — говорит он,- Я закрывал ладонью съемочную группу и по-настоящему оказывался на Татуине. Мне не надо было представлять, что я там — я БЫЛ там!» Оставив в пустыне кучу мусора — кости дракона и прочие загадки для будущих археологов — группа с удовольствием покидала мирный городок Матаму, где по сей день красуется столб с надписью "Здесь снимались «Звездные войны». Лондонская студия «Эльстри», все 9 павильонов которой были переделаны в интерьеры «Звезды смерти», «Тысячелетнего сокола» и кантины, была куда приятнее. Лукаса раздражала английская привычка работать строго предназначенное на это время — в 5 часов все работники студии сворачивали работу, отключали свет, и не было такой силы, что заставила бы их работать хоть минуту дольше. Актеры развлекались как могли. «Я обожал втыкать карандаши в прическу Кэрри — улыбается Марк, — тогда казалось, что у нее антенны на голове. Кэрри корчила мне забавные рожицы, именно в тот момент, когда я был перед камерой. Обычно я на такие провокации не поддаюсь, но рожи Кэрри были просто из ряда вон.» Однажды Лукас заставил Марка и Кэрри провести день в коридорах «Звезды смерти», «чтобы освоились». Кэрри начала сочинять смешные стишки со словом «еврей». Стишки были без смысла, так, чтобы рифма была. Марк помогал ей петь их на разные голоса, а потом ассистент жаловался Лукасу, что у него актеры антисемиты. Дэвид Прауз обожал ходить в своем костюме Дарта Вейдера даже когда не был занят на съемках, зловеще поглядывая на несчастных ассистентов. Энтони Дениэльс раздражал Лукаса своим лондонским акцентом и Лукас постоянно думал об актере на озвучивание Це-Трипио, только через год он понял, что Тони — единственный, кто может озвучить робота. thumb|250 px|Съёмка финальной сцены фильмаФорд продолжал ругать Лукаса за дурацкий сценарий угрожая «связать его и заставить повторять свои собственные диалоги». Однажды он пришел в студию с красными пометками в его копии сценария. «Я не менял смысла фраз — говорит он, — я просто сделал их более произносимыми». Лукас не возражал. Даже всегда покорному и исполнительному Хэмиллу удалось ввернуть шутку: "Там есть сцена, где мы вламываемся в тюремный блок- говорит он, — а охранник спрашивает по какому праву мы там оказались. Дальше шла моя фраза: " Перевод заключенного из блока…"и дальше было много чисел и букв, но мне хотелось «зацепить» Джорджа, и я сказал: «…из блока ТНХ 1138». Где-то на третий дубль до Джорджа дошло в чем дело и он велел мне прекратить, но я все равно сказал ". * * * В январе 1977 года Лукас монтирует предварительную версию фильма и показывает ее своим друзьям. Все, кроме Спилберга, считают, что фильм лучше не показывать никому, так как ничего более абсурдного они в своей жизни не видели. При дальнейшей обработке из фильма исчезает один персонаж — Биггс Дарклайтер. Некоторые сцены с Люком переснимаются в калифорнийской пустыне, но все съемки сорваны из-за автокатастрофы, в которой чуть не погиб Марк. Он вылетел через лобовое стекло, разбив себе лицо. Результат был плачевен: сломана скула, разрезаны губы, а нос пришлось собирать и пришивать заново. Именно из-за последствий той аварии фильм «Империя наносит ответный удар» начинается сценой нападения ледового зверя Вампы на Люка: надо же было как-то объяснить шрамы и новую внешность. На премьеру Марк, которому только-что сняли последние швы явился с лейкопластырем на щеке. На вопрос новоиспеченных фанатов, что с ним приключилось он бодро ответил: «Так, неполадки со световым мечем в четвертой системе». «О, будь с этой штукой поосторожнее,… Люк!» — был ответ. * * * thumb|left|250 px|Премьера фильма «Звёздные войны» в «Китайском театре» Премьера состоялась в "Китайском театре " 25 мая 1977 года. На следующее утро вся тройка новичков проснулась знаменитой. Страну охватила «Звездная лихорадка». «Мы прилетели на телешоу в Чикаго за неделю до тамошней премьеры фильма — вспоминает Марк Хэмилл, — и увидели там массу народа в аэропорту. Мы стали оглядываться в поисках какой-нибудь знаменитости, которую мы не заметили. Подойдя ближе мы пригляделись и увидели… людей, одетых в костюмы Хана Соло и Дарта Вейдера. Так это нас встречали!». Хэмилл становится любимцем детворы, его с легкостью узнают на улицах Токио, Нью-Йорка, Лондона и Парижа. Фанатки постарше даже разбили лагерь перед его домом. К сожалению первые недели всей этой кутерьмы Джордж пропустил. Опасаясь провала он уехал с женой в первый за много лет отпуск. На Гавайях их уже ждал Стивен Спилберг. Через неделю Джорджу позвонил коммерческий директор студии с известием, что его фильм побил рекорд кассового сбора. Пришло время воспользоваться авторским правом на сопутствующие товары. В ход пошли многочисленные комиксы, футболки, игрушки, жевательная резинка, и даже электрические зубные щетки с изображением всеми любимых героев. "Однажды я попросил Джорджа внести меня в список, на бесплатное получение по одной штуке всего, что он собирался произвести, — смеется Марк. — Я рассчитывал получить только книгу, комикс, футболку, плакат и саундтрек. Я же не знал, что игрушки будут приходить сотнями! * * * Лукас уже писал сценарий второго фильма, вернее отдал распоряжение о его написании — теперь он мог это себе позволить. Сам он занимается разработкой новых спец. эффектов в своей компании «Промышленный свет и магия». Катастрофы все еще преследовали его: писавшая сценарий «Империи» Ли Брэкет умирает от рака в марте 1978 года, всего через 2 недели после представления Лукасу первой версии работы. Так что созданного ею Йоды Ли никогда не увидела. Сценарий пришлось дорабатывать, но дань уважения ее последней работе Лукас отдал включив ее имя в титры фильма. * * * Съемки «Империи» начались в Норвегии в марте 1979 года… с ужасного снегопада и таких морозов, каких Норвегия не видела со времен создания своей метеослужбы. Харрисон Форд опоздал на съемку заблудившись по дороге. Его доставляют персонально в машинном отделении бульдозера. * * * Съемочная группа отрезана от всего мира новым снегопадом, съемка прекращена. Морозы продолжаются, больше 20 минут снимать не удается — Марк, которому все время приходится лежать на снегу так дрожит, что это заметно в кадре. Ледовый зверь Вампа не может пройти и шага — его сдувает ветром. Ирвин Кершнер отказывается от попыток снять его идущим, поэтому Вампу во весь рост вам в фильме не увидеть. * * * В Лондоне тоже не все гладко: пожар в «Эльстри», где Стэнли Кубрик снимает в это время « Сияние» откладывает съемки «Империи» на неопределенное время. Кэрри Фишер получает по почте угрозы и ей нанимают телохранителя. Прямо на съемках умирает декоратор Джон Барри от редкой разновидности менингита. Несмотря на сильное отставание от графика съемки прерываются на похороны. Механический Йода постоянно ломается, его приходится чинить. "Два с половиной месяца я был единственным человеком перед камерой, — рассказывает Марк о сценах на планете Дагоба,- кроме меня в списке занятых значились « несколько вариантов Арту-Диту, несколько вариантов Йоды, ящерицы, змеи и аллигатор /сцены с аллигатором в фильм не вошли/. Это были самые сложные сцены не только для меня, но и для Фрэнка и его ассистентов». (Фрэнк Оз- знаменитый актер — кукольник) Они сидели под полом, видя своего Йоду только на мониторах. Кадры, где Йода наклоняет голову, опускает уши и закрывает глаза требовали огромных усилий четырех человек. «Сложность для меня — продолжает Марк, — заключалась в том, что мне пришлось запоминать свои фразы, фразы Йоды, потом оставлять ровно столько места для его ответа, сколько ему могло понадобиться. Говорить Йода, конечно не мог, он был озвучен Фрэнком позже. Однажды мне пришлось играть свою роль глядя на палку с листком бумаги вместо лица. Перед началом Фрэнк сказал мне: „ Если ты сам не поверишь в реальность всего происходящего, то зрители тоже не поверят“. Сначала у меня был микрофон в ухе, но он все время вместо голоса Фрэнка ловил радиопередачи Би-Би-Си.» thumb|251px|Марк Хэмилл с персонажами «Маппет шоу»Тем не менее место для развлечений тоже нашлось. "Однажды Фрэнк принес свою Мисс Пигги в студию и попросил меня ему подыграть, — делится воспоминаниями Хэмилл, — жаль, что этого никто не снял. Мисс Пигги появилась в джунглях Дагоба, сияя бриллиантами, и завопила: «Чувства! Тебе нужны чувства, панк, я покажу тебе чувства! Что это за дыра? Я везде бывала, но в такой дыре впервые. Дайте мне телефон, я позвоню своему агенту!» Работники студии называли павильон Дагоба «болотом» и шутили, что самый маленький персонаж фильма занимает самое большое помещение в студии. В конце съемок там устроили прощальную вечеринку, что было странно. Посреди павильона располагался настоящий пруд и гостям пришлось ходить по кругу. * * * Марк целый год занимался культуризмом, кэмпо, каратэ и фехтованием, готовясь к финальной дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Выполнение трюков в его работу не входило. Он мог спокойно предоставить эту работу каскадеру, но Хэмилл настоял на собственном исполнении всех необходимых для роли трюков, кроме одного — падение в окно Города в облаках. Страховая компания запретила Марку делать этот трюк из соображений его безопасности- уж очень велика была вероятность травмы при исполнении прыжка. Нужно было пролететь спиной над разбитым окном, и к тому же не напороться на выдуваемые из окна предметы. Этот трюк блестяще исполнил Колин Скипинг. Марк все же удостоился членства в Британском Союзе Каскадеров, чем гордится и по сей день. При исполнении одного трюка он все же упал и сломал большой палец, съемки дуэли пришлось отложить на неделю. * * * Самой большой проблемой было сохранение настоящего имени Дарта Вейдера в тайне. Лукас хотел шокировать зрителя. Вышли из положения довольно просто: дело в том, что играл Вейдера один актер, а озвучивал другой. Дэвид Прауз получил ложный сценарий, вместо нужной фразы он говорил «Это Оби-Ван убил твоего отца» /что, кстати, тоже правда «с определенной точки зрения»/. Настоящую фразу знали только Лукас, Курц /продюсер/, Кершнер и Хэмилл (Лукас объявил ему эту новость непосредственно перед съемкой). На финальном просмотре для съемочной группы эта новость произвела настоящий фурор, а Дэвид Прауз долго не давал покоя режиссеру, повторяя один и тот же вопрос: "Ну почему ты мне-то ничего не сказал? * * * Премьера « Империи» состоялась 25 мая 1980 года все в том же «Китайском театре». Публика шокирована, а некоторых особо впечатлительных фанатов Марку пришлось успокаивать собственноручно. С поклонниками он вел себя бесподобно, стараясь каждому уделить свое внимание. Люк Скайуокер стал его «альтер эго», и он вовсю старался сохранить свой имидж. * * * «Возвращение Джедая» стал самым долгожданным сиквелом в истории кинематографа. Лукас предложил Дэвиду Линчу возглавить проект, но тот выбрал делать свой фильм вместо того, чтобы «плясать под чужую дудку» и уехал снимать «Дюну». «Джедай» был больше «лукасовский» фильм, чем "Империя «,- говорит Хэмилл. — В „Империи“ Лукас снял как режиссер только один крошечный эпизод, и то только потому, что мы лишились Джона Барри, который был еще и режиссером второй бригады. На съемках „Джедая“ он был постоянно, даже на примерке костюмов и стройке декораций». Возведение огромных декораций в аризонской пустыне начинается за год до прибытия актеров. Съемки начинаются в апреле 1982 года в Юме, им предшествует скандальное сообщение о том, что Харрисон Форд отказался подписать контракт, предлагая убить Хана Соло. Лукас и слышать об этом не хочет. В конце концов Харрисон подписывает контракт и последним прибывает на площадку. Марк уже вовсю тренируется, поражая всех своими акробатическими способностями. Харрисон посмотрел как он прыгает и говорит: «Слушай, тут все это вокруг меня происходит, А от меня-то что требуется?» На что Марк ответил: «А от тебя требуется восхищенно смотреть на меня …и завидовать». Съемки засекречиваются и проходят под кодовым названием «Синий плод», но фанаты разнюхивают, что вся звездная троица в наличии и начинается паломничество на съемочную площадку. Охрана не успевает выпроваживать непрошеных гостей. После особенно крупного инцидента, когда группа фанатов, сломав заграждение въехала на площадку на угнанном грузовике вся съемочная площадка обносится колючей проволокой с угрожающими надписями: «Есть ли жизнь после смерти? Войди, и узнаешь». Кстати, название «Возвращение Джедая» появилось только в начале 1983 года, Лукас не хотел выдавать сюжета, и поэтому фильм фигурировал в прессе как «Месть Джедая». Газеты и журналы не уставали обсуждать вопросы, которые волновали всех фанатов: на самом ли деле Дарт Вейдер отец Люка, кого выберет «единственная девушка в галактике», спасут ли Хана, и кто это «еще одна надежда». Сценарий был засекречен, его привозили актерам непосредственно перед съемкой. Дэвид Прауз считал себя особенно обиженным, причем с самого начала: сначала его голос заменили, не поставив его самого в известность. Потом, на съемках «Империи» ему давали ложный сценарий, и то не полностью, а только его эпизоды. «Я знаю, что у меня там Хан Соло, но я не знаю, как он там оказался», — говорил он в интервью. Узнав, что в «Джедае» с Дарта Вейдера будет снята маска он гордо полагал, что лицо за ней должно быть непременно его. «Я играю Вейдера шесть лет, не может быть, чтобы кого-то другого пригласили для сцен снятия маски» — говорил он одному из репортеров. Каково же было его удивление, когда репортер сообщил ему, что сцены эти уже сняли, и посоветовал ему поискать в списках имя Себастьяна Шоу. «Имя в списках было, но напротив не стояло имени персонажа, — говорит Прауз, — и я ничего не понял». Лукас настоял на том, чтобы сцены с маской были сняты им самим в закрыто от посторонних павильоне. Он считал этот эпизод слишком важным, чтобы доверять его другому режиссеру. Самым сложным для Марка оказался крошечный эпизод, где «используя Силу» он берет свой лазерный меч. «Это эпизод пришлось снимать задом-на-перед, — объясняет он. — Сначала мы снимали первый удар, потом мне надо было опустить руку и выпустить меч. Я часами стоял в углу, пытаясь представить, какое лицо у меня должно быть в начале сцены, а какое в конце. А потом наоборот». * * * Сцены на планете Эндор снимались в национальном парке Северной Калифорнии. «Это то место, где Спилберг снимал своего „Инопланетянина“. — Говорит Марк Хэмилл.- Если место кажется вам знакомым, то теперь вы знаете почему». Съемки проходили так тяжело, что однажды утром все актеры- карлики устроили забастовку и их пришлось ловить в аэропорту. Последний день работы в мае 1982 года актеры заканчивают ставя автографы, «Следуй за силой» — можно прочитать над автографом Марка, и «Сам следуй» — над автографом Харрисона. На предварительном просмотре зрители разочарованы сценой гибели «Тысячелетнего сокола» и Лэндо Кальризиана внутри «Звезды смерти». Эти сцены срочно заменены на сцены спасения корабля. --> thumb|left|150px|Награждение Лукаса Американской Академией кинематографических искусств и наук Джордж Лукас вырос на ореховом ранчо в городе Модесто, штат Калифорния. Уже окрепшим подростком, Лукас перешел в старшие классы школы в Дауни, в те годы он был чрезвычайно заинтересован драг-рейсингом. В будущем он планировал стать профессионаьным гонщиком. Однако, мечты развеяла навсегда страшная авария случившаяся почти сразу по окончании школы. Эта авария изменила всю его последующую жизнь. Лукас решил поступить в колледж города Модесто перед тем как подать заявку в Унивеситет Южнокалифорнийской кинематографической школы. Будучи студентом на факультете кинематографии в университете, он снял несколько короткометражных лент, включая «THX-1138: 4EB (Electronic Labyinth)», который занял первое место в Национальном студенческом кинематографическом фестивале 1967-68 года. В 1967 году он был награжден «Warner Brothers» за создание «Радуги Финиана» (Finian’s Rainbow), которую режиссировал Френсис Форд Коппола. Лукас и Коппола стали хорошими друзьями, и в 1969 году создали компанию, которая была названа «American Zoetrope». Первым проектом компанни была полнометражная картина «THX 1138», 1971 года выпуска. В том же году Коппола решает снять «Крёстного отца», Лукас же создает «Lucasfilm Ltd». В 1973 году пишет сценарий и режиссирует фильм «Американское граффити», который выиграл «Золотой глобус» в пяти номинациях. Именно это подвигло Джорджа Лукаса к последующему рискованному шагу. Находясь под впечатлением от просмотра фильмов про Флеша Гордона и «Планеты обезьян», он с 1973 по 1974 писал первый сценарий «Звёздных войн». В 1975 году Лукас основал компанию «ILM» («Industrial Light & Magic»), которая смогла бы создать необходимые в фильме эффекты. Другая компания, называемая «Sprocket Systems», был основана для создания и редактирования озвучивания, спустя время она была названа «Skywalker Sound». Сценарий, да и саму идею фильма не считали перспективной, но после множественных ухищрений и уговоров, несколько студий, включая «Twentieth Century Fox», согласились финансировать съемки. Лукас же, отказался от жалования в обмен на сорокапроцентную прибыль от сборов и полное право на торговлю сопутствующих товаров. Это был верный ход, картина собрала семь наград Академии, и стала лидером по сбору кассы. Фильм получил статус блокбастера, и вошел в историю. После такого успеха, Лукас снял другие фильмы Оригинальной трилогии, и начал помогать Стивену Спилбергу в съемках Индианы Джонса. С 1980 по 1985 годы он занимался строительством «Ранчо Скайуокера», которое должно было в последующем времени служить пантеоном творцов, техников и администраторов компании «Lucasfilm». Также Лукас занимался продвижением в кинотеатры, революционной на тот момент «Системы THX», которая была создана для поддержания высочайших стандартов демонстрации и просмотра фильмов. В это же время он занялся созданием еще нескольких новых картин, которые оказались прорывом в кинематографе. На ряду с этим, он стал председателем совета директоров «Учебно-просветительского фонда Джорджа Лукаса» (The George Lucas Educational Foundation). В 1992 году Джордж Лукас и Ирвин Талберг, были удостоены награды Совета управления Американской Академии кинематографических искусств и наук за его неоценимый вклад. Фильмография thumb|240px Режиссёр 2005 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 3 — Месть Ситхов (Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith) 2002 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 2 — Атака клонов (Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones) 1999 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 1 — Призрачная угроза (Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace) 1977 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 4 — Новая надежда (Star Wars) 1973 * Американское граффити (American Graffiti) * Болд: Создание THX 1138 (Bald: The Making of 'THX 1138') 1971 * Галактика ТНХ-1138 (THX 1138) 1970 * Электронный лабиринт THX 1138 4EB (Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138 4EB) 1968 * Кинематографист (Filmmaker) 1967 * 6-18-67 * Каждый жил в городе Претти Хау (Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town) * Император (Emperor) 1966 * 1:42:08: Человек и его автомобиль (1:42:08: A Man and His Car) * Фрайхайт (Freiheit) * Херби (Herbie) 1965 * Взгляд на жизнь (Look at Life) Актер 1994 * Полицейский из Беверли-Хилз 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) 1991*Капитан Крюк (Hook) * Make It Happen 1985 * Улица Сезам представляет: Иди за той птицей (Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird) 1984 * Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) Сценарист 2008 * Индиана Джонс 4 (Indiana Jones 4) 2005 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 3 — Месть Ситхов (Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith) 2002 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 2 — Атака клонов (Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones) 1999 * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Весенние приключения (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Spring Break Adventure) * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Траншеи, ведущие в ад (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: The Trenches of Hell) * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Adventures in the Secret) * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Маски зла (Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Masks of Evil) * Возмездие Тьмы (Dark Redemption) * Звездные войны: Эпизод 1 — Призрачная угроза (Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace) 1995 * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Глаз павлина (Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock’s Eye) * Приключения молодого Индианы Джонса: Атака ястреба (Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen) 1994 * Убийство на радио (Radioland Murders) 1989 * Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) 1988 * Виллоу (Willow) 1986 * Great Heep 1986 * Капитан Ио (Captain EO) 1985 * Эвоки: Битва за Эндор (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) 1984 * Приключения Эвоков (Ewok Adventure) 1984 * Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) 1983 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 6 — Возвращение Джедая (Star Wars: Episode VI — Return of the Jedi) 1981 * Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) 1980 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 5 — Империя наносит ответный удар (Star Wars: Episode V — The Empire Strikes Back) 1979 * Новое американское граффити (More American Graffiti) 1977 * Звездные войны: Эпизод 4 — Новая надежда (Star Wars) 1973 * Американское граффити (American Graffiti) 1971 * Галактика ТНХ-1138 (THX 1138) 1970 * Электронный лабиринт THX 1138 4EB (Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138 4EB) 1968 * Кинематографист (Filmmaker) 1967 * 6-18-67 * Каждый жил в городе Претти Хау (Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town) * Император (Emperor) 1966 * Фрайхайт (Freiheit) * 1:42:08: Человек и его автомобиль (1:42:08: A Man and His Car) * Херби (Herbie) 1965 * Взгляд на жизнь (Look at Life) Ссылки * * на сайте Lucasfilm * на сайте Answers.com * на сайте American Masters Лукас, Джордж Лукас, Джордж Лукас, Джордж Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Лукас, Джордж Категория:Родившиеся в 1944 году Категория:Авторы Звёздных войн